


What's in a Name, Anyway?

by AnUnexpectedMuffin



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e12 The Pandorica Opens, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnexpectedMuffin/pseuds/AnUnexpectedMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate good wizards in fairy tales; they always turn out to be him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name, Anyway?

 

          He has many names, given to him by peoples gone and peoples yet to be and peoples never now to exist, and this suits him, for when he was very young and this world was much younger and there was less weight on his shoulders, he ran away from home. His life ever since has been an unending dance (perhaps a dance of death, perhaps a dance of life, and are they not, in the end, one and the same?) up and down in time and space, always one step ahead of responsibility and just abreast of memory. And often sideways, because he knows what lies ahead and fears it.

            Storm-bringer, they call him, and Loki and the lonely god. Great and terrible he is, a lion golden and pure and never, never tame, and justice blows in his wake. He is fire and ice and he burns at the heart of the maelstrom with rage aflame in his old, old eyes. He calls up whole armies with one word and sweeps away the unrighteous with his hand, and they build unto him monuments that will last until the red sun sets for the last time. They build for him cages as well, that he slips through like laughing water, and join hands with enemies to form a circle that keeps him in.  He is woven through the fabric of the history of a thousand different worlds, and they name him Merlin and call him Coyote’s kin. You never know if you meet him, for he changes his aspect as the chameleon does, and he has lives like the phoenix. Kill him and he does not die, but returns stronger than before.

            Trickster, they name him too, and whether the name came first or the man no living soul can tell.  _The_ trickster, they say, although his real name is considerably older and bloodier. The Trickster, although his real name is…

            Well, here we come to something of an embarrassing dilemma. On the one hand, as the Brigadier had quite reasonably pointed out and then been proven right about, it could easily be the Doctor. On the other hand, as Bobby Singer had sensibly explained, a very good case could be made for it being the archangel Gabriel.

            Such a very good case, in fact, that he and several other hunters had been compelled to travel all the way to Scotland in an attempt to prevent a very old prophesy from coming true and trapping…well, from trapping _someone_ , there seemed to be some debate about exactly who, in a prison more absolute than that which held Satan.

            The delegates from the many alien races, meanwhile, were dismayed and more than a little hurt that their brilliant plan to trap the Doctor in the Pandorica had been so effectively derailed by a small handful of humans who didn’t even believe in the existence of aliens and had used nothing more than spray-paint and sledgehammers to demolish the perfect prison.

            Gabriel just felt awkward, because he had absolutely no clue how to respond to people trying to protect him by destroying impressive alien artifacts that they think are intended to trap him forever, and settled for discreetly turning Rory human while nobody was looking and then fleeing before the Doctor could start in on him over that one time he stuck Sam in a time loop.

            Dean Winchester glared very suspiciously at everyone, because he had survived one alien abduction and was uninterested in repeating the experience.

            The Doctor was vastly disappointed that the Pandorica was reduced to sigil-covered rubble before he could get a good look at it.

The Brigadier wished, not for the first time, that he could just get rid of Stonehenge, as this was not the first time it had assisted in almost causing the apocalypse. But unfortunately this was a very sensible idea and therefore nobody else agreed with him. 

            And then Sam and River bumped into each other and triggered their psychic abilities and it was discovered that Madame Kovarian and Azazel had gotten their stolen infants rather magnificently mixed up. 

 


End file.
